segelas serotonin
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Matthew lembur di meja makan. {AU}


_(Matthew lembur di meja makan.)_

.

.

.

 **segelas serotonin**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan.  
 **Pairing** : Canada/Ukraine. **Genre** : Hurt/Comfort. **Rating** : K+. **Other note** : AU.

* * *

Masih ada seikat plumbago kecil di ujung nakas, sedikit lebih berdebu dari yang lain dan Yekaterina akhirnya menyadari keberadaannya. Sudah tiga tahun di sini, jarang dibersihkan, bunga pertama yang Natalya terima di kejuaraan seluncur es sebagai juara pertama. Diberikan pada kakaknya karena perempuan itu berpikir bahwa sisa terakhir tentang kenangan masa lalunya memang harus disingkirkan tanpa harus ia bawa ke New York.

Menjadi ahli botanis pernah terlintas di benak Yekaterina satu-dua kali, apalagi ketika mengamati si bunga yang ia rasa mirip dengan sesuatu di masa kecilnya. Barangkali jika pengandaian itu terjadi, ia akan tahu bunga ini mirip dengan apa (dan mengapa harus).

Ia membawa bunga itu menjauh dari nakas. Bunga ini sayang sekali jika hanya bertapa di sana. Ia butuh ruang baru

Dan ternyata, lampu di ruang makan masih menyala, sama seperti setengah jam lalu, terakhir kali ia lihat sebelum beres-beres setengah bagian rumah.

"Selamat malam, Matthew."

Dan bunga di tengah-tengah meja makan pun berganti.

Ada dua keping kecil sampel. Matthew mengusap keningnya, mengerjapkan mata ketika memandangi Yekaterina, yang menarik kursi dengan berisik. Laporan dan analisis sampel _plumbago_ dari tempat yang berbeda ini harus selesai dibereskan sebelum besok pagi.

Namun sudah terlalu banyak beban di bahunya, sudah terlalu banyak teori di kepalanya yang sudah menyulap diri menjadi tembang-tembang yang siap mengantarkannya tidur.

"Hei. Masih kuat untuk bekerja?"

Matthew menjumput beberapa alat dari atas meja, mengumpulkannya ke samping komputer jinjing yang sudah berkedip-kedip nyaris kehabisan daya.

Yekaterina tersenyum kecil sambil menggeleng-geleng. Ia berdiri lagi, menuju lemari es, dalam perjalanannya masih sempat mengambil sebuah gelas. Dari dalam lemari es, ia tuangkan jus berwarna kuning; aromanya khas.

"Segelas serotonin?" dia menawarkan pada Matthew sambil terkekeh halus. Ia duduk kembali, menggeser kursi dengan berisiknya. "Nanas kiriman dari Alfred ternyata masih sangat segar. Kubuat jus saja."

Matthew menerimanya, sedikit enggan, dan di seberangnya Yekaterina mengamati sambil bertopang dagu. "Jujur sajalah pada rekan-rekanmu bahwa kau capek mengerjakannya sendiri. Kalian bisa berbagi tugas, seharusnya, 'kan?"

"Tapi ..."

"Ah," Yekaterina memutar bola mata. "Andainya aku bisa, aku akan menciptakan minuman yang bisa membuat semua orang berkata jujur tanpa alasan."

"Kat, kadang-kadang kejujuran malah membuka privasi, dan hak pribadi seseorang, bukankah begitu?"

Yekaterina mengerjap. "Oh—kita bisa menghabiskan semalam penuh berdebat tentang ini." Ia menggembungkan pipinya sesaat. Lalu ia mengetuk-ngetuk salah satu kelopak plumbago yang baru saja ia taruh di tengah-tengah mereka. Ia mengangkat pandangan sebentar, dan Matthew sedang meminum jusnya. Dibiarkannya hingga lelaki itu menaruh kembali gelasnya ke meja.

"Pernah bertanya pada dirimu sendiri mengapa kau tidak pernah jujur pada mereka bahawa kau jenuh dengan kelompok kerja yang mana hanya kau yang banyak berusaha?"

"Seringkali." Matthew mengetuk-ngetukkan jari pada gelas yang masih dipegangnya.

"Dan jawabannya?"

"Aku masih membutuhkan mereka."

Yekaterina berdecak, tak berani terlalu nyaring. "Kau ini terlalu baik."

Matthew sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. "Ada perempuan yang lebih terlalu baik di balik lelaki yang terlalu baik." Dan ia menyeruput jus itu lagi, sedikit demi sedikit. Mengamati raut Yekaterina dari bibir gelas.

Yekaterina menggenggam gelas; yang telah kembali ke atas meja tetapi masih dipegang Matthew pula.

"Sekarang istirahat." Kerut di keningnya menyata. "Patuhi aku. Karena barusan kau terdengar sudah seperti Alfred."

 **end.**

* * *

note:

* kenapa ada dua _**plumbago**_? _plumbago_ adalah nama bunga, tetapi juga istilah lama untuk  grafit, sejenis bebatuan, yang digunakan untuk pensil. (soo, can guess matthew's occupation here? yes, geologist!)  
* ada artikel yang bilang bahwa nanas bisa meningkatkan serotonin (hormon yang berhubungan dengan mood yang baik), di healthline (titik) com. penjelasannya juga cukup lengkap (oh god, serotonin, trytophan, amino acid—dayum?)

.

a/n: sebenarnya judul ngga mewakili cerita tapi yah maafkan h3h3


End file.
